piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Guin Parris
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Elizabeth Turner page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 21:46, September 25, 2009 Will's freedom I'm sorry you don't like it, but the fact of the mattter is Will is bound to the Dutchman forever. The At World's End booklet, and extension of the DVD and thefore the movie itself says so. He is allowed to return to land once every ten years which is what we see at the end of the movie. Ted and Terry are employee's of Disney. They were hired to write the script. They do not have the authority to decide the fate of the characters after the movie has been released, so it doesn't matter how many times they say Will is free, he isn't. Also, just becuase it's a Disney movie doesn't mean it has to end happily ever after. Like I said, sorry you don't like it, but facts are facts and you need to accept it. Jayden Matthews 15:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure it's not you who is in denial? That packet was written by someone at Disney who obviously didn't understand the movie. The dog rode on the backs of seaturtles? Sure, I'll believe that. What we see at the end of the movie is Will coming back ''for good. ''He was not meant to be Captain forever. The Dutchman doesn't need Will forever, but it must always have a Captain so perhaps another willing crew member took over for Will once his 10 yrs. were up. Ted and Terry have no authority to decide the fate of the characters? That's what they do when they write the script. If they say Will is free, then he is. Neither you or me wrote the script, they did. Therefore, we have to take their word. Will is free. If he wasn't free, why would he be so happy if he knew he was just going to leave again? If he wasn't free, why would he waste time sailing when he could've easily teleported to land? He doesn't teleport and he looks genuinely happy. And did you not notice he returned at sunset? If he was still Captain, he would return at sunrise(in the living world). The sun is clearly setting. I would think that the sunrise/sunset thing would've been a clear indication. It doesn't have to end happily ever after? I think if anyone ever made a sad Disney ending, Walt Disney himself would be rolling in his grave. That's what he made Disney all about, happy endings and happily ever after. No Disney movie has ever defied that creedo and never will. I don't think I'm the one who is in denial here. I'm sorry if you don't like Will and Elizabeth being together, but they are. Accept it. Guin Parris 23:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) What are you doing? Why are you leaving your signatures in the articles?--Uskok 13:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought I was supposed to do that when I make a change 19:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) No, we post our signatures only on talk pages.--Uskok 08:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Pirates of the Caribbean (film series) Please, go here and cast your vote to declare yourself about the future of this article.--Uskok 09:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC)